Falling Down Holes
by F A K E I T F O R U S
Summary: "But Wonderland's not real. L.Carroll wrote it."  "But that journal in your bag proves other wise. Where did you think that man got the idea from Wonderland. The idea was from Alice."
1. Prolouge

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I must be mad. Sighing I rubbed my face and when I heard him walk up behind me I forced a smile on my face and turned around to face him.


	2. China Town

If that perv tries to look down my shirt one more time I'll kill him. I squirmed and bunched my hands into a fist. For the past half hour I've been sitting between a perverted thirteen year old and a funny smelling old woman.

The old woman I could stand, except when her elbows gouged into my side of course, but that little kid...The last time he tried to look down my shirt I zipped my jacket up and raised my fist. He seemed to get the message because all of a sudden he seemed to love the scenery of New York and not the 'scenery' of what's under my shirt.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. When the hell are we gonna get to China Town? I looked past the perv and crannied my neck so I could read the street sign. We're heading east down Tolkien street, I think, so we'll be there in what? Ten minutes?

I yelped as the old woman's elbow speared my side. I tried scooting over but I couldn't move very far because of perv-boy.

"Get me off this damn bus," I said under my breath. Either god or the bus driver heard me because not fifty seconds later we entered streets with food benders and paper lanterns on the sidewalks.

"All for China Town, please exit now." I stood up with the four other people and started towards the Plexiglas door.

When I stepped into the smog I took a deep breath and ran onto the sidewalk to keep from getting ran over.

I was the only white person on the entire road and probably the only one who could speak perfect English, but I loved the way everything looked.

I started walking towards a shop with a bunch of chines words written right above the awning (Which I learned last year meant 'The Flying Dove'.) and the smell of fried veggies surrounding it.

As I approached the restaurant a group of college kids walked out, all bundled up against the wind. A few recognized me from my weekly trips to china town and waved at me. I waved back and headed into the cramped establishment.

"Ah...It's miss Keton!" A older Chinese woman nearly yelled from behind the counter. She lifted her right arm to wave at me and there was dough stuck to it up to the elbow. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's Keaton Than-Lee."

"That's what I said."

I sighed and shook my head in amusement, "Ya, ya. What's the special today?"

"What do you want?"

"The usual."

"Ok."

I took a empty seat at a one-person table and almost immediately a bowl of Beef Noodle Soup and a plate of fried race appeared in front of me.

"Thank you Than-Lee."

"You're welcome feng mi. Your tea will be out soon."

"Ok."

As Than-Lee walked back to the counter I pulled out a book that we were supposed to finish reading over the summer for school. It's some book about Communism. Not a very interesting read.

-  
Four hours later I paid and took my leave just as the the place started to fill up. The air outside had gotten colder and it was staring to rain a little. I cursed myself for wearing shorts and pulled out the umbrella I had stashed in my bag.

If it was raining the buses wouldn't be coming out here to china town so I had to trudge three blocks to catch a cab. Shit.

As I was walking to catch a cab I felt my self grow tired. How odd. It's not even ten yet. I yawned and side stepped a young couple.

Every step was getting harder to take, all I wanted to do was sit down on a bench and sleep but I've fallen asleep on a bench and it's not worth it. You wake up all sticky.

Somehow I managed to catch a cab and after telling the cabbie my address I leaned back against the seat, my eyes closing.

I forced them back open for the entire ride. After forking over my thirty dollars I headed into the apartment building where I lived in a slightly shappy apartment with my parents.

Quietly, as to not wake up mom and dad, I unlocked the door and crept to my room. I didn't even bother to get undressed I just sat my bag and umbrella down, flopped down on my bed and I was asleep.


End file.
